This invention relates to additives for hydrocarbons suitable for use in an internal combustion engine. In one of its aspects this invention relates to detergent additives for hydrocarbon fuels. In another of its aspects this invention relates to fuel detergent additives for use in hydrocarbon fuel in internal combustion engines. In yet another aspect of the invention it relates to mixtures containing a plurality of different functional moieties combining to produce superior qualities for fuel detergents.
With the advent of pollution standards for automobile exhaust it became important that the fuel additives not contain metal ions that tend to poison the catalyst in automotive engine exhaust converter systems. One of the better fuel and lubricant additives that was developed to replace additives containing metal ions was an acid-treated mixture of vegetable oil derived from amides and esters that were set out in U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,771. The product was particularly economically attractive because it was based on readily available vegetable oils.
It has now been found that by further treating the acid-treated mixtures of vegetable oil derived from amides and esters as set out in U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,771 with a compound that will introduce boron into the additive molecule that a fuel additive can be obtained that has improved anti-corrosive properties as compared to the additives not containing the boron and that otherwise have fuel additive characteristics that are at least equal to the additives that do not contain the boron.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide additive mixtures for internal combustion engine fuels containing multiple detergent functionalities. It is another object of this invention to provide a method for producing detergent additives for internal combustion fuels. It is still another object of this invention to provide a detergent fuel composition combining a fuel detergent additive with a hydrocarbon suitable for use as fuel in an internal combustion engine. It is still another object of this invention to provide a fuel additive of improved anti-corrosive characteristics as compared to the acid-treated mixture of vegetable oil derived from amides and esters as set out in U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,771.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the specification and the appended claims.